


A Creation of Humanity

by Raynidreams



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, Forced Pregnancy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: Snapshot of David 8's thoughts.





	A Creation of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 27/08/2012.

  
David saw the life within her on the screen. The life that shouldn't be there but was because he had made it happen. Through the science of humanity's creators, he, a creation of humanity, had kindled life where there was none. He had given, Doctor Elizabeth Shaw, a child. A gift to the woman who sought her parents, and beyond her parents, when she could not pass her own life on.

He placed his hand over the screen. Green shone through his fingers, bathing them both in its unnatural glow. Through the shape of his hand, the foetus grew. It wasn't human. Not entirely. And at the rate it was growing, it might hurt its mother. He should kill it, but, how could he? This joined them. Proved they were alike. He didn't wish to hurt to her, but moreover, could not risk hurt to it.

He considered the problem.

He had once been a new intelligence grown in unusual circumstances: a creation, which others had sought to terminate. One which fear had almost prevented from being born. Standing here, it seemed impossible to process that. This moment was everything. He was poised here ready to change everything. He took air in neatly through his nose. Those naysayers had almost stopped him giving his creators the opportunity to understand what it was they had sought since their dawning, and which, only through him, now had the chance? He was at the cusp of showing them their purpose. Their meaning.

Without him, they would still be on Earth, billions of light years away from enlightenment.

He made a another gesture of contemplation as the machine beneath his hand registered her increased heart rate where it struggled to feed the extra life within. He had to get her into a cryo chamber. He had to attend to his father. He didn't dither about either. He wasn't made for it. Instead, he injected her and set the process in place to wake her. He wanted to be the one to tell her. Anything else would follow in order. Chaos was something humans created, not him. He was made to ease the chaos of humans; their worries and their problems.

Beside him, she stirred.


End file.
